Mao Isara/Profile
Mao is a reliable boy who loves taking care of others and never fails to lend a helping hand, even when he complains about it. Even though he is the student council's treasurer, he's also a member of the unit Trickstar, and the two groups often go head-to-head against each other. He doesn't like getting into trouble, but always finds himself dragged into it. Being a student council member, he does everything flawlessly. He doesn't like being the center of attention, so he often provides support from behind the scenes. Childhood friends with his neighbor Ritsu, who affectionately nicknames him "Maa-kun." Personality He is usually very friendly and outgoing to anyone he talks to, although he also acts as the rational mediator when things are getting too out of hand. Mao also readily accepts most work, even if it goes beyond what he's physically capable of doing alone. Although this passionate, hard-working attitude is one of his strong suits, many of his faults lie in it as well. Due to this behavior, Mao tends to let himself get walked over, as he never wants to let people down or fail to meet their expectations. His feeling of wanting to be good enough for everyone heavily affects his self-esteem, and when his abilities are challenged or seen as replaceable, it leaves him in a rough state of insecurity, sadness, and/or makes him feel that he is not the "strong" child everyone expects him to be. For this reason, he often keeps his own feelings locked away out of fear of burdening people or making them worry (though he truly is thankful when people worry for him). However, this also causes him to be sensitive to others when they're feeling the same way, and if he can, will attempt to lighten their burden by holding it on his own shoulders. Overall, Mao is naturally a mood-lifting and supportive kind of person, and will always do his best to help and watch his friends succeed. He also is easily embarrassed, such as when someone implies he's flirting with Anzu or by Ritsu's overly affectionate behavior. Appearance Mao is a boy of slighty shorter than average height and an average build. He has red-violet hair that is tied back from the bangs in a small ponytail with a yellow clip. His hair is otherwise short and messy, coming just below his ears. His eyes are a very light green. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a blue tie. He also wears a purple jacket under the school's blazer. His shoes are brown loafers, and he also wears a brown belt. On stage Mao wears Trickstar's uniform. It includes a red plaid half-sleeved jacket worn over a white v-neck shirt. The rolled up sleeve cuffs of the jacket are white. The lapels as well as the sides and shoulders of the jacket are black, with four tiny golden stars on the edge of the left lapel and golden trimming on the shoulders. He wears matching red plaid pants, with the legs rolled up just under his knees. The uniform has multiple thin golden belts and an outlined star design on the side. He also wears a strap on his left side that's a dull magenta color with a white stripe. On the right side, there's a draped black bandana with a white stripe and dotted with tiny silver specks. He wears magenta colored high-tops with white laces and the tops pulled down, revealing the black lining of the shoes. The outside of the shoes feature a star motif with the name "Trickstar" embroidered under it. On his left arm, Mao wears a magenta wristband and on his right, he wears a black glove with red plaid accents. Mao also wears a gold necklace featuring an abstract design which may be interpreted as a combination of the letters "T" and "S" (from Trickstar), together with a star in the middle. Trivia *Mao's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. The style is carelessly whimsical. *He's the vice-president of the Basketball Club. *According to Ritsu, he was a crybaby when he was younger. *He is allergic to pollen. Spoilers: *He did not know about Ritsu's older brother Rei until he entered the academy, because Ritsu had barely mentioned him.Vampire Brothers *His little sister has been starting to leave her stuff in his room, due to Mao's constant absence from home.Agents *Due to constantly taking Anzu back home, he has become acquainted with her family, and has been invited to eat dinner with them.Chocolat Fes - Chapter 6 Voice Actor Comment "Isara Mao-kun, the character I was in charge of, is a second year student and a member of the Basketball Club. He's the kind of character who, just when you thought he was being a little blunt and unsociable, turns out to be surprisingly friendly and attentive. I guess that's why he seems to have a lot of lines which suggest a worrywart tendency (laugh)." }} Sources Category:Profile